


Sweatpants

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Dan likes Noah in sweatpants.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Short & smutty.
> 
> Once again, fiction.

_Noah ❤ (12:30pm) :_ Daniel, my dick is flopping all over the place all over the internet :| 

Dan couldn't help but laugh out loud, he had told Noah to wear sweatpants to work that day, and didn't have him change out of them for filming. Dan was a huge fan of the sweatpants and had decided to incorporate them into the show.

_Oh you'll be wearing those in the scene_ Dan had said as Noah started undressing for wardrobe. 

Noah had scrunched his face in that cute little way he did, _what the hell are you talking about? That wasn't the plan._

_It wasn't, but it is now. Also, keep the hat on._ And with that, he turned around and walked out of the room. 

_Dan (12:34pm): I don't see the issue here._

Dan opened his photo gallery and scrolled through to the not so secret video he'd taken on his phone the day of filming, the one of Noah jumping & jumping & jumping. He felt his dick start to stir. 

_Dan (12:35pm): Okay, maybe I do. That's a thick cock and those sweatpants leave little to the imagination... **eggplant emoji**_

He still wasn't sorry. It was a cute scene and Noah was comfortable on set and also got more sports stuff on the show. Lastly, Dan got to display a not so small favorite of his, Noah's dick. See, everyone won. 

_Noah ❤ (12:39pm) : lol fuck off, can't believe you actually did that_

Palming his hardening dick through the thin fabric of his pants Dan really wished Noah was there, in his sweatpants. 

_Dan (12:35pm): look, I'm hard and can't concentrate now, just going to take care of this to this video of you jumping in these sweatpants, have I mentioned I love the sweatpants?_

Dan didn't waste any time, he took his hardening dick out and started slowly stroking his length, his eyes on his screen. He watched the dick of his favorite man bouncing up down in that lovely pair of dark gray sweatpants. 

_Noah ❤ (12:36pm) : u playing dirty, how about instead of you watching me jump on a screen u watch me jump on your dick?_

_Dan (12:37pm) : as much as I'd love that we're kind of geographically separated at the moment, thanks for making me more excited though, dick._

_Incoming Call... Noah ❤_

"I told you I'm busy, Mr. Reid," Dan said answering his phone on the second ring. 

"I'd give anything to be riding that dick right now, spit in your hand and jack it, pretend it's me getting it nice and sloppy," was the reply Dan heard from the other end. 

"Fuck, Noah," spitting into his hand he went back to working his aching cock, "you are ridiculous and make me horny 24/7, tell me why you aren't here right now?" 

"Fuck my face, Dan, my mouth is wet and sloppy your big dick, it's hitting the back of my throat, I want more, I want all of it, all of you, keep going..."

Dan closed his eyes and imagined it exactly as Noah had described, he quickened his pace wishing he was fucking Noah's face. Noah loved being on his knees for him, sucking him and taking his load every single time. 

"You take it so good, baby," Dan was getting close, letting low moans escape his mouth, "so fucking good..." 

"Mmm, I'm wearing the sweatpants now, my cock is so hard thinking about you giving me what I want, I need you to come for me, come to me touching myself in these sweatpants with my wet mouth devouring your dick." 

Dan let the orgasm wash over his body as he came in hot streams all over his fist, clutching his cellphone to his ear he listened to Noah's hurried breaths of approval. 


End file.
